Possessive Much?
by KuroiNamidaForever
Summary: Sakura hasn't come to see Sasuke after he comes back, so with a little stalking and planning,Sasuke comes to see her. ONE-SHOT.SasuSaku My first fic!WARNING LEMON-VERY MATURE


**ONE-SHOT**

**Disclaimer:** Everything Naruto related is not mine, but it is Masashi Kishimoto's. T.T

**Pairings:** SasuSaku and a little NaruHina

**WARNING: LEMON-VERY MATURE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**First Fic! Yay me!!**

POSSESSIVE MUCH?

'_Dammit__, dammit, dammit, __they're__ doing it AGAIN!!' _Sasuke thought with rage and hate. He could see men leering at **his** Sakura. He was hiding from a tree and watched with his Sharingan activated while one of the men tried to touch her ass. He was about to come down and kick their asses, but it would seem Sakura beat him to it and she knocked them all out.

"GO AHEAD TRY THAT AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!" Sakura yelled and a vein popped out of her forehead. Sasuke just smirked,' _Beautiful, smart, and strong, perfect for the Uchiha clan.' _He was still angry though…thoughts started to manifest his mind about when the one man tried to touch her. He saw her leave and walk home and that was when he formulated a plan involving our favorite little cherry blossom. He smirked,'_Soon cherry blossom you're gonna be mine._' He then did some hand seals and poofed away.

A sigh left Sakura pretty pink lips._ 'That was the fourth time this week….KAMI-SAMI WHY ME?????' _She thought thoroughly annoyed. She massaged her temples sighing for what seemed the hundredth time today.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" screamed a hyper Naruto who was running toward her with the shy Hinata in tow. Sakura turned toward the loud screaming,"Hey Naruto! Hey Hinata-chan!"

"H-hello Sakura-chan…" Hinata said as she blushed. Hinata still stuttered but it was getting better. "Ne, Sakura-chan wanna eat some ramen with me and Hinata-chan?"

"No thanks Naruto, I've had a rough day, thanks for asking though!" Sakura said tiredly.

"You know what you need Sakura-chan? A BOYFRIEND!!!" Naruto yelled. A vein popped out of her forehead and she bonked Naruto so hard it looked like he might have a concussion.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata looked as though she was gonna have a heart attack.

"OWWWWW….THAT HURT SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto cried anime style.

"Well that was the idea. Anyway, I don't need a boyfriend!" She practically yelled. She was far too busy and well she couldn't stop thinking about **him.** '_Damn, I'm still so pathetically in love with Sasuke.' _

"I have to go, have a nice time bye Naruto, bye Hinata-chan!" And she ran off to her apartment. Naruto and Hinata just stared after her sadly.

"C'mon Hinata-chan." He said holding her hand; Hinata blushed so hard she looked like ketchup.

"But Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan…." She started, he justed kissed her.

"It's ok, besides something tells by tomorrow she'll have a boyfriend."Naruto said and Hinata smiled. It broke Naruto's heart to see Sakura all alone drowning herself in work ever since Sasuke came back after killing Itachi. But he could see the way Sasuke looked at Sakura ever since he came back.

"Yep, she'll definitely have a boyfriend by tomorrow believe it." Naruto smirked and kissed Hinata even more passionately than before. Hinata was about to faint until Naruto dragged her to get….SOME RAMEN!!!

Sakura came home, feeling sad and lonely and a bit envious towards Naruto and Hinata. She sighed again, she has been overworking herself and she knew it even Tsunade-sama could tell. But she wasn't ready to see him yet ever since he came back a few months ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_A bloody Sasuke came through the gates of Konoha. Naruto was already at the scene with his fox mask on, when he sensed Sasuke faint chakra signal. More ANBUs showed up along with Kakashi and Tsunade with Shizune and Ton Ton. _

_"Get him to the hospital NOW!!" Tsunade yelled and Naruto along with Kakashi who carried him to the hospital. _

_Sakura's shift was about to end when she heard yells and quickly ran to the scene of the commotion. She froze when she came to a half-dead Sasuke along with a worried Naruto and Kakashi. 'Wow what a reunion' she thought with bitterness. __Sakura quickly became emotion-less and in a cold voice she said, "Take him to that room." pointing behind her. _

_"Sakura-chan…." Naruto began but was stopped by Kakashi. _

_"Let's go Naruto." Naruto nodded, eyes filled with sadness. Tsunade came to the room quickly, but not before patting Sakura shoulder in a gentle, understanding way. _

_"Come, let's go. I know this is hard for you, but you're a medic and this is what you do." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. They left to treat him and within a few days he was released. __Tsunade didn't give him a harsh punishment for killing two S-ranked criminals. Just low class missions and house arrest._

_Sakura never came to see him._

A tear left her eye,' _No, I won't cry for him' _she thought with determination. She went to her bedroom unknown that a pair of onyx eyes were watching her every move. She started to undress letting her white coat drop to the floor with a 'swoosh'. It revealed a red skirt with the Haruno clan symbol in the front. _'Soon to be Uchiha symbol' _Sasuke thought with a smirk and his eyes further darkened with lust. The skirt clung to her, revealing her curves, _'Nice ass' _Sasuke's smirk grew even more and so was his _very_ hard cock. Her shirt was also tight revealing her firm breasts, a bit of cleavage could be seen. That fueled his anger and possessiveness more when he thought about how many men could see her delicious looking body.

Not being able to take it he slammed her against the wall earning a gasp from Sakura.

"S-Sasuke…." Her eyes wide with surprise. She tried to get out of his grip but it was futile.

"LET ME GO!!" She screamed struggling even more. Sasuke just gripped her tighter, feeling amused.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so Sakura-_chan..."_ Exaggerating the -chan. He rose her higher giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. Sakura gasped being able to feel how hard he was. She looked up to see his eyes filled with lust, longing and…love?

"Sas-"She was cut off when he roughly kissed her trying to pry her lips open but refused because she was in too much shock. His hands slithered down to her soft, but firm ass and gave it a squeeze. Sakura gasped from embarrassment and surprise. He took this chance to dive his tongue in to her sweet and hot cavern. Sakura moaned making Sasuke kiss her harder and grind into her making hot and wet with lust and grind back.

"Oh…uh, uh...Sasuke…" She moaned. The noise she was making made him activate his Sharingan. Sasuke ripped off all her clothes until she was only in her bra and panties. He put her down to admire her beautiful body.

"You're very beautiful Sakura…." Sasuke said and Sakura blushed a pretty pink. Sasuke smirked and ripped off her bra and out spilled two round and perky breast.

He took one nipple into his mouth and Sakura moaned hands in his hair pulling it while arching her back slightly. Sasuke stopped playing with her nipple earning a disappointed gasp from Sakura, but smirked and picked her up and carried her to the bed. Sasuke laid her down and began to remove his clothes. Sakura gasped when she saw his member spring out from his boxers and saw how big he was. Sasuke smirked seeing her eyes wide with shock. Sasuke got on top of her and rubbed her soaked panties.

"My, my Sakura you're so wet." Sakura blushed a bright red and moaned. He was about to put a finger in when she thought _'Wait….what the hell am I doing???'_ This could not be happening she thought. She got angry with herself for giving in too easily and angry at Sasuke for well leaving her, knocking her out and leaving her on a cold, hard bench and then coming back and trying to knock her up like nothing happened. That's when she struggled against him trying to close her legs but he was too fast and gripped her thighs from closing.

"Trying to fight me Sakura?" Sasuke sounded amused. Sakura glared at him.

"Bastard!" She yelled her voice tinted with sadness.

"Hn…first you scream my name and now you're calling me a bastard? That's not very nice Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said stressing her name.

He then dove a finger in her setting a rough and fast pace. Sakura moaned loudly swinging her head side from side. Sakura tried to get his stop his finger but he just quickened his pace, making her yell out his name. He then added another finger and roughly shoved it inside her tight, hot, and wet pussy.

"Still trying to fight me Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura couldn't answer from all the pleasure she was feeling and just moaned. Sasuke smirked

"Sas-Sa….suke…uhhhh..." She moaned his name and he was loving it, making him harder….but something was missing and then he grinned. He quickened his pace causing Sakura to shoot her eyes open.

"Uhhhh!!!SASUKE!!"

"That's not my name Sakura…" Sasuke smirked sadistically. He slowed his pace causing Sakura to moan in displeasure.

"You know what it is…" Sakura was close to tears when he stopped his pleasureful ministrations.

"Sasuke…kun…" Sasuke smirked_'I win my cherry blossom'._ Sasuke mercilessly shoved them inside causing her juices to squirt out all over Sasuke' hand and with another thrust she came screaming Sasuke's name and arching her back. The sight before causing him to grow painfully hard. He then licked her pussy clean savoring her taste. Sakura moaned more gripping his hair. Sasuke then came up and kissed her hard, tongues battling for dominance. She could taste herself and just kissed him harder. Sasuke stopped kissing her to look in her eyes.

"Dammit Sakura, I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk for days." Sakura became extremely aroused at his words of intense pleasure, but she decided to tease him a bit. Her hand reached down to all his arousal. Her hand gripped it, her thumb going over the tip. Sasuke bit back a moan. Sasuke took a hold of her hands and pinned them above her head

"Fuck…No more foreplay Sakura, I will have you now!" He growled with so much need. He placed the tip of his penis at her entrance and looked at her. She nodded to show she was ready. Sasuke entered her slowly, but when he reached her barrier he slowly pulled back a little and then slammed in all the way. Sakura gasped in pain and arched her back. Sasuke inwardly cursed '_This will be the last time I hurt her'._

Sasuke stilled for a minute to let her adjust and in a few seconds she got used to it and rocked into Sasuke a little and she felt a jolt of pleasure and moaned. Sasuke groaned she was so tight and hot…and he was her first...and will be the only one she'll ever do this with. Sasuke pulled back again and slammed into her. She tightened around him and moaned like crazy.

Sasuke leaned down while roughly taking her and said," You're mine, do understand? **MINE**!" He growled and then he pulled all the way out just to shove himself back in making Sakura scream his name like there was no tomorrow. He kept a rough, fast dominating pace. Moans, slapping of skin and squelching noises could heard along with the creaking of the bed.

"Ahhh…ah...Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura yelled and gripped his back harshly. This action only made him fuck her even faster and even harsher. She moaned loudly while Sasuke groaned and panted heavily.

"Cum for me Sakura, c'mon..." He whispered in her ear and gripped her hips and slammed her against his throbbing cock.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" She yelled as she orgasmed. Sasuke pumped faster as he felt her tighten around him so hard and in a few more rough thrust he came spilling his seed in her.

Sasuke almost collapsed on her, but held himself up and went to her side wrapping a protective arm aroud her. Sakura just buried herself in his chest and mumbled something.

"Hn? What was that Sakura?" Sasuke said looking down at her, he was surprised when he saw tears pouring down her face. She looked like a beautiful broken angel to him.

"I said…I still love you…." Sakura said while looking away. Sasuke put a blanket around them and hugged her tighter.

"I know and I love you and always will, you're mine forever." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. He wiped her tears. Sakura pouted and kissed him passionately.

"Arrogant bastard…." She said as she cuddled closer.

"Aa." He said as they fell into a deep sleep.

FIN

That was my first fic! And lemon…and oneshot. Wow all in one!! Well not really, but anyway I hoped you liked it and review please!! Hmmmm maybe I should write a sequel???

What do you think? REVIEW PWEASE!!

Until next time, KuroiNamidaForever


End file.
